O Conto do Dementador: Um Comensal de Almas
by Miwi
Summary: Conto especial de Dia das Bruxas... conhece um história contada, há muitos anos, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, sobre um certo Dementador...


**Notas da Autora: **Este é um presente de Dia das Bruxas para vocês. Aproveitem! =o) Um conto especial de Dia das Bruxas...

**O Conto do Dementador: Um Comensal de Almas**

Autora: MiWi 

**E-mail: miwi@pop.com.br**

            Era uma calma e tranqüila noite de Halloween na Sala Comunal da Sonserina...

 - Que tédio! – murmurou um jovem rapaz de cabelos negros, se jogando na grande poltrona ao lado da lareira com marasmo. – Ninguém sabe uma história diferente de Dia das Bruxas? 

- Eu tenho uma – respondeu outro rapaz, levantando o olhar de seu livro na direção do outro. – Mas você não se daria ao trabalho de ouvir uma história contada por mim, não é?

- Pare com isso, Raziel, e conte logo sua história – retrucou o primeiro, encarando o garoto de longos cabelos loiros com um aviso olhar. – Mas é bom que ela seja boa.

- Oh, claro, senão o nosso precioso monitor pode tirar pontos de mim, não é mesmo? – Raziel disse, revirando os grandes olhos cinzentos. Percebendo que alguns alunos mais novos se viraram com curiosidade na direção de ambos, Raziel ergueu uma das mãos ao ar, num gesto de impaciência. – De qualquer forma, eu deveria começar a minha história logo, se não quisermos que as nossas 'crianças' durmam muito tarde...

O outro não disse, apenas fechou os olhos e se afundou na poltrona de couro preto. Mas Raziel sabia que o impaciente monitor estava ouvindo cada palavra sua, e por isso não demorou a começar sua história...

 Era uma noite clara, de lua cheia – mas noite alguma é clara demais na Floresta Proibida, onde as árvores se aglomeram e os mais sombrios seres caçam ao luar. Alguns finos raios de luar atravessavam a grossa copa das árvores, porém, e por isso era possível a alguém que por ali passasse visse o tipo de criatura que caminhava pelas trilhas apagadas da floresta. 

Não havia, no entanto, observador algum – e, se houvesse, não demoraria muito tempo ali; antes, sairia correndo dali ao identificar aquela sombria criatura.

A maioria das pessoas ouviu falar desses seres – os temidos Dementadores – apenas em histórias antigas ou em noticiários sobre Azkaban, e como tal não poderia imaginar esta cena em toda a sua magnitude.

Um Dementador deslizava através das folhas secas e gravetos quebrados que se aglomeravam no chão, sem se importar com os ares podres que o rodeavam ou o modo como as outras criaturas mantinham cautelosa distância dele. A única coisa que lhe importava era atingir seu objetivo: chegar ao outro lado da floresta, encontrar e devorar a alma de um certo humano. Pouco lhe importava quem era, ou porque deveria morrer: um outro ser humano havia lhe pedido isso – pois jamais se poderia 'ordenar' algo a um Dementador, apesar pedir e dar algo generoso em troca – e, como este Dementador em especial se encontrava há dias sem se alimentar, topou colaborar com aquele humano sem hesitação.

Quando seus instintos o lembraram do que o aguardava, glândulas ao redor de sua monstruosa boca se ativaram e liberarem um líquido ácido, como se o Dementador estivesse excitado com a possibilidade se alimentar naquela noite. Era sempre assim: nada de remorso, nada de culpa, nada de moralismo; por não possuir o que poderia ser classificado como um 'cérebro', mas apenas um conjunto de glândulas usadas para se alimentar de almas e negociar com outros seres, não havia como o Dementador ser afligido por hesitações ou súbitos ataques de consciência quando estivesse prestes a engolir a alma de sua vítima.

O assassino perfeito. Imortal e frio, nunca falha. Nunca.

Mas o Dementador tampouco se importava com isso, e em nenhum dos pouquíssimos grupos de Dementadores existentes havia um líder ou um deles que se vangloriasse de seus feitos – existiam, se alimentavam, e tudo se restringia a isso.

Se um Dementador algum dia resolvesse pensar, diria que a sua 'vida' não era tão ruim. Era simples, era fácil.

No entanto, para este Dementador, isto estava prestes a mudar.

Demorou para que o Dementador percebesse um estranho movimento ao seu lado – um movimento animal, como se uma pequena criatura corresse de um lado para o outro. Mas seus ouvidos finalmente captaram ruídos estranhamente próximos, e então, pela primeira vez em dias, ele parou. E começou a procurar a origem daquele ruído.

A pouca luminosidade do lugar não o atrapalhava em nada; Dementadores eram, de fato, cegos. Dois grandes buracos negros se encontravam um pouco acima de sua boca, mas os poucos estudiosos que perderam noites em claro pensando sobre o assunto acabaram por concluir que esses buracos serviam para que a alma engolida pudesse enxergar o mundo do qual fora tragada uma última vez enquanto era digerida pelo Dementador, e então ela ainda teria um último momento de desespero antes de desaparecer para sempre.

De tal forma eram cegos, mas de audição tão extremamente aguçada que o Dementador não demorou a saber onde se encontrava aquele animal. E então ele começou a deslizar na direção do animal, que não fugiu. 

Se o Dementador soubesse pensar, ele acharia aquilo extremamente estranho. Em seus mil anos de existência, nada assim jamais havia ocorrido. 

O Dementador então começou a tentar identificar aquela estranha criatura. Estranhos ruídos provocados por vibrações feitas pela garganta vinham daquela direção, e qualquer ser humano instantaneamente reconheceria aquele som como sendo o riso de uma criança.

Que era uma criança, pequena e de alma fresca, o Dementador também não tardou a perceber: os cheiros do sangue e da alma dela eram inebriantes ao Dementador.

   E então, num instinto puramente mórbido, o Dementador se inclinou para a frente para segurar sua presa e engolir sua alma, mas a pequena criança foi mais rápida e começou a rodopiar ao redor do monstro, puxando a estranha manta do mesmo para um lado e para o outro. 

O Dementador ficou confuso. E tentou de novo. Inutilmente. Lento e letárgico, o Dementador não estava acostumado a ter de se mover tanto em busca de uma presa: elas geralmente se encontravam paralisadas de medo quando ele se aproximava para atacar.

A criança não poderia se importar menos com isso enquanto ria e cantava, como se estivesse em um lindo e colorido jardim brincando com unicórnios, e não como se estivesse em uma floresta escura tão próxima de um Dementador.

Ele poderia ter começado a fazer perguntas a si mesmo: o que havia de errado com aquela criança? O que havia de errado consigo? Estariam seus poderes desaparecendo? Estaria ele fadado a desaparecer? No entanto, apenas uma certeza começava a se afirmar em seu íntimo: havia algo de errado ali. Havia algo de muito, muito errado ali.

E ele não sabia o que era.

Para um Dementador, o mundo era dividido unicamente em duas categorias: comida e não-comida. O que ele não poderia engolir, não era comida e como tal era ignorado. O que era comida, era prontamente devorado. E então as coisas eram simples.

E ele podia sentir a criança correndo e olhando para ele com um olhar que ele não conhecia, e algo dentro dele tentava resolver aquele impasse... correndo desse jeito, a criança não poderia ser engolida pelo Dementador, e por isso não era comida e como tal deveria ser ignorada.

Mas ela era um ser humano, uma criança, alimentação de primeira linha desde os mais remotos tempos, e como tal era comida e deveria ser prontamente devorada. 

Como uma criatura tão pequena poderia trazer consigo tamanho problema? E então o Dementador percebia a criança, e o som doce de sua voz, seu perfume inocente, seu ar ingênuo... coisas das quais não poderia se alimentar, mas que não poderia ignorar.

Apesar de sua cegueira, o Dementador olhou para baixo, onde deveria estar a criança. Ela o encarou de volta e sorriu seu melhor sorriso – porque, para crianças, todos os sorrisos são os melhores.

O Dementador sentiu algo estranho ao sentir no ar a alegria do sorriso da criança, e algo que ele nunca havia sentido antes tomou conta dele. Ele não sabia o que era aquilo, nem porque o estava sentindo; mas qualquer um poderia dizer que se tratava de medo.

Se esse Dementador tivesse senso de ironia, ele provavelmente acharia irônico um terrível Dementador ser tomado por medo de uma... criança. Como não tinha, ele apenas sentiu aquela estranha sensação paralisando-o e tomando parte de cada membro seu...

... até que a criança finalmente voltou a rir, deu um passo à frente... e abraçou o Dementador. Antes que o medo e a confusão crescessem a tal ponto em que fatalmente iriam destruir o Grande Rei do Temor e da Confusão, o Dementador suspirou, soltando fragmentos de almas que se dissiparam pelo ar.

E então desapareceu.

A criança? Olhou em volta por alguns instantes, notando que o ar voltava a se tornar mais leve ao seu redor. Sorriu. Voltando a se transformar em um Bicho-Papão, correu de volta para o interior da floresta, deixando leves pegadas sobre o chão e sendo acompanhado unicamente pelo quebrar de alguns gravetos.

Durante um instante, a Sala Comunal permaneceu em silêncio. Olhando ao redor, Raziel bateu uma palma, chamando a atenção dos alunos mais jovens.

- Este é o final da história, crianças. Agora, todos para os seus dormitórios! – disse, em um tom amigável, mas que não deixava dúvida de que esperava ser obedecido. Uma a uma, as crianças começaram a murmurar, a bocejar, e logo foram para seus dormitórios.

Quando restavam apenas ele e seu amigo, Raziel se voltou para o outro. – E então?

- Isto é patético – disse o jovem, abrindo os olhos e levantando da poltrona. Começou a caminhar na direção de seu dormitório. – Foi você quem a inventou, Raziel? Por que este é o mais patético conto que eu já ouvi.

Atrás de si, Raziel começou a rir. – Oh, Tom! Você não percebe? – e o outro parou, mas não se virou. – Não perceber que alguém pequeno mas que saiba onde lhe acertar pode lhe fazer mal ainda irá provocar sua queda! – e rindo mais um pouco: - Mas, enfim! Durma com as bruxas, Tom Riddle! 


End file.
